Ophelia
by Kitten-Azurro
Summary: When a certain red reaper hears a song on the radio, sung by a certain voice, he can't help but wonder. While a certain butler can't stop thinking about a certain red bugger. And a certain demon child stands between them.


Title – Ophelia  
Author – Kitten-Azurro  
Rating – T (may be M rated chapters)  
Summary – When a certain red reaper hears a song on the radio, sung by a certain voice, he can't help but wonder. While a certain butler can't stop thinking about a certain red bugger. And a certain demon child stands between them.  
A/N – This idea popped in my head while listening to ' Ophelia', an awesome song from Kula Shaker.I know I have other stories but I don't think I am gonna finish 'm. I couldn't get it into my head. Sebastian x Grell is one of my favorite pairings either, so…This is my first fanfiction and it will probably be my first try on smut. Oh, yeah, English isn't my mother language, so…. A few practical things;

This story takes place in our time, 2010 actually.

It will include quite a lot Shinigami, because they are awesome ;D

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters.

The song beneath this last thing is by Kula Shaker, and it is called Ophelia. It is what inspired this whole story!

Oh my child, how I need you  
Precious heart, young Ophelia

Willow veil'd, silken sail'd  
Floating through my dreams

You were tired of this shadow life  
Of fears that holds us tight

I will lie beside the river now  
For ever and a night  
For ever and a night

Doubt the stars are on fire  
Doubt Truth to be a liar  
But never doubt I love you  
'Till the day I die

Like a breeze upon a summer's eve  
You blew into my mind

I will wait upon your precious heart  
Until the day I die 

He was waiting impatiently for the old lady to die already. He yawned as he sat perched upon the roof of the building, staring at the dying lady through the window. He hated old people; their Cinematic Records were long and boring, there was nothing bloody about their death and they smelled. _A lot._ He looked at the book. The woman was supposed to die in two minutes. He leapt to the building across the street and carefully climbed down to the window, without dirtying his clothes in process, and quickly opened the window with the special key he'd received for these kind of situations –"_Only_ to reach those whose soul must be reaped, Sutcliff! Not for visiting vermin."- and climbed inside. There was a radio somewhere in the house, playing loud tunes. Grell Sutcliff, the infamous red reaper of the London Division, made quick work of the old lady with his beloved chainsaw. Just as he turned around, a new song set in. It was popular, but he had not heard it before; since Will made sure he and his co-workers were busy, and since Will had forbidden radio's –not that they had signal in the Shinigami Realm-, he didn't listen as much as he wanted to. He concluded he had enough for one song.  
"Oh my child, how I need you. Precious heart, young Ophelia."

Could it be? The voice, so familiar, the role, so familiar. Could it be the demon that had vanished? Grell froze. Just as the song ended with the line 'my Ophelia', a girl came in with a tray of tea in her hands. She gave a shriek and dropped the tray.  
"Granny! Granny!" Grell, who panicked, violently ripped the young girl apart with his chainsaw. Oh blast. Will wasn't going to like this.

"Oi, Sebastian. This laptop is broken."  
The long, tall figure named Sebastian remained silent as he took the broken item from the hands of his master. His face showed no expression, nor did his eyes.  
"Shall I get a new one, bocchan?" he offered. The child-demon nodded as he rose from his seat to sit down in front of the television. He switched channels before he sighed.  
" That song again. It reminds me of that idiot, Grell Sutcliff" he said. Sebastian gripped the item tighter as he moved out of the room. It did not only remind him of Grell Sutcliff.

Sebastian had written it for the shinigami. He couldn't get him out of his head for a few months. He had not realized why, at first. He could only think about the shinigami. About his feminine body, his jade eyes. But he realized what the feeling was; he was in love.

With a shinigami.

Which he had not seen for more than hundred years. Yes, he had written a song. He had posted it somewhere on internet. Few people had requested for him to sing it. He did not know why he had done it. But he did. And now it was a hit. He sighed before taking his coat and throwing the laptop in the bin. His bocchan would be angry again. The child had turned into a spoiled demon brat. It was not his beloved bocchan anymore, no. It was a creature, and he hated it. He would've to hurry to get a laptop before the stores would be closed.

"But Will" whined Grell. Will_iam_ T. Spears was not amused. No, he was furious at Grell for killing a mortal not on the death list. _Again. _And now he was whining again.  
"Your scythe won't be returned for the end of this month" said William without looking up. "Now, if you would kindly remove yourself from my office and make yourself useful, as in doing the paperwork you've been neglecting by whining away the last hour." The clicking of heels, the slam of the door as the disappointed reaper left. Eric looked up from his paperwork as Grell passed him.  
"Sucks, man" he called after him. Grell stopped and let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Will is such a slaver driver sometimes" he complained. Alan slipped between Grell and the desk. The petite brunette glanced at his feminine co-worker.  
"He has taken your chain saw again, no?" murmured Alan as he sat down behind his own desk. Grell confirmed this with another sigh.  
"However, I should be off now" he said with a wink. Before Alan or Eric could stop him, he was gone.

"Yes, thank you." Sebastian was happy; he had just gotten the last one of the model his master had requested, just before the shop closed. He tucked away the gold colored credit card in his coat as he picked up the box with the laptop. It had started to rain and Sebastian stared a few seconds at the darkness, enjoying the sound of the rain, before stepping outside. Staying as much as possible under the covering of the mall, he hurried back to the car. Suddenly, he bumped into man.  
"P-pardon" murmured the man and before Sebastian could get a good look at him, the man was gone, to the shop Sebastian had just left. Paying it no mind, Sebastian got home as soon as possible to his bratty master.

It was only in his own room where he kept his clothes that he noticed the weird stench coming off his coat, like…like roses mingled with _shinigami_.

A/N~ A few things I forgotten to mention;

I know Alan and Eric are supposed to be death, but they are such a cute couple that I decided they miraculously survived and everybody involving their death has suddenly forgotten it!

Something else, but I've forgotten it.

R&R please! I haz cookies ;D


End file.
